


Hunted - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Nolan is badly beaten at the hospital and Liam finds him. Unsure what to do, he calls his momma - Y/N for help who comes to his aid and takes him to the loft to patch up. However Derek is unsure about the newcomer.





	1. Found

Liam's head turned as his ears picked up the disturbing noise of bones crunching. He turned out of the hospital ward and headed down the hallway to find where it was coming from. He saw Gabe exit an empty hospital room, his nostrils were flared and his fists were bloodied and balled up in anger. After the young hunter had made a hasty exist, Liam rushed into the empty room and saw Nolan on the ground beaten, bloodied, bruised. He could smell the younger boy's anxiety and see how scared he was hearing his rapid heartbeat. He stepped forward ready to help him but stopped only to remember this was the same thing he had done to him. Liam hesitated even though he was still mad about what happened he knew that his momma, Y/N would want him to do the right thing.

Liam brushed his thoughts aside and kneeled down beside the bloodied boy who was gagging on his own blood. Unsure of what to do, he took out his phone and dialled Y/N's number.   
"Momma, momma can you meet me at the hospital? I need your help and don't know what to do?!" Liam rushed down the line panicking.   
"Honey, honey calm down. I can hear your heart beating like crazy. What's wrong, what happened baby?" She asked trying to get him to calm down.   
"Momma I need you to get to the hospital quick. It's Nolan, he's hurt. The other hunters are after him. They're in here right now with you patrolling the halls. Can you get here?" He asked her.   
"I'm on my way. Try and get him to the back entrance and I'll meet you there. Look out for your dad's black camaro," She told him putting on her jacket and grabbing the keys to the car.   
"I'll be there as quick as I can. Be careful." She told him.   
"I will momma. Love you." The young beta replied.   
"I love you too, baby." She cooed down the line and put the phone down. 

Liam shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and crouched down beside Nolan helping the boy sit up.   
"I need to get you out of here but you need to help me. You have to stand. My mom is going to meet us the back entrance. She'll know what to do. Just stay with me." Liam instructed Nolan. The bloodied boy tried to push himself up as Liam gripped his arm and put it over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his small tender frame holding him up for support.  
"...Th.Th...anks Liam" the younger boy spluttered as the blood dripped from his lips and onto his shirt. Liam slowly shuffled the boy out of the room and down the hallway as soon as it was clear looking around frantically for anymore hunters. Liam noticed Nolan's head slowly dipping forward and he shook the bloodied boy panicking he was going to pass out.   
"Nolan...Nolan stay with me. We're almost there." Liam reassured him. 

They reached the back entrance of the hospital and Liam swung open the door and stood in the darkness as the younger scared and bloodied boy clutched onto him for support. Liam held Nolan tight continuing to reassuring him. A screeching of tyres could be heard in the distance and Liam looked up to see Y/N behind the wheel of Derek's beloved camaro. She stopped the car in front of him and got out taking the young beta into her arms.   
"Liam, honey. What's going on? Who's this?" She asked him.   
"Mom, I'll explain in the car on the way. We need to get out of here now!" Liam warned her. Y/N nodded taking in his words and opened the back door to the car and helped Liam shuffle the bloodied boy inside onto the seat as he sat beside him holding onto him. Y/N quickly ran to the front getting into the driver's seat, reversed out and sped down the road. She glanced through the mirror as they sped away from the hospital that grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Once they were safe, she took a deep breath and looked at her son holding the bloodied boy carefully through the mirror.   
"Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" She asked him waiting in silence for his explanation.

This had better be good.


	2. The newcomer

"Momma this is Nolan. He helped me get away from one of the hunters at school and now they know he betrayed them and they're after him too. One of them did this to him. We have to help him." Liam explained to her.  
"Sweetheart, in very proud of you for doing the right but are you sure you want to do this?" Y/N asked him glancing at him through the mirror.  
"I'm sure momma. We have to help him. He helped me." Liam told her. Y/N smiled and nodded.  
"That's my boy. Ok sweetie, we're almost home. Everything will be ok." Y/N reassured him. Nolan rest his head against Liam's shoulder and whined in pain.  
"Nolan, sweetie. It's ok. Try and stay awake. We're almost there. I'm going to get you all fixed up, honey. You'll be ok." She cooed reassuring him. 

After seeing Nolan's health deteriorate, she put her foot down and sped to the loft pulling up outside within a few minutes. Y/N tossed Liam her keys and the young beta unlocked the door. Y/N sat at the back and brushed Nolan's hair away from his face.  
"Nolan, sweetie. It's ok, we're here. Everything's going to be ok. Can you get up for me, honey? I need you to walk. Can you do that for me?" She cooed slowly helping the young boy out of the car. She wrapped an arm around his waist and placed the other on his tender chest as she guided him into the loft. Nolan winced at her touch and whined in pain. Everything hurt. 

Y/N sat Nolan down on the couch and she could see his head slowly tilting to the side. The poor thing was so tired.  
"Nolan, honey. Can you hear me?" Y/N asked him. Nolan whined in pain.  
"Sssh it's ok. You're safe now." Y/N reassured him.  
"Pl...'se.....please don't hurt me..." Nolan cried in fear as tears escaped from his eyes.  
"Sssh ssssh, it's ok sweetie. I promise no one's going to hurt you. You're ok, you're safe." She told him gently placing him on the couch.  
"Stay here. I'm going to get the first aid kit to clean you up. Liam honey, could you find Nolan a shirt and some pants as well please?" Y/N told Nolan and then called out to Liam who nodded and scurried off to his room. 

Y/N took out her phone to text Derek that they had some company with them. She then shoved her phone into her pocket went to the hallway closet to take out a small blanket and face towel and then into the kitchen to take out a small bowl filling it with warm water and reaching into one of the cupboards to take out gauze, cotton wool, swabs, antiseptic solution and wipes carrying it all into the kitchen and setting it down on the coffee table. 

She took off her shoes and jacket leaving them in the hallway before putting on her slippers and making her way back to the kitchen to get Nolan a glass of water carrying it to the living room.  
"Sweetie, it's ok to be scared but don't worry you're good in hands." She reassured him smelling the fear and anxiety roll off of him.  
"Jus'...Jus' don't hur' me" the young beaten boy pleaded with sadness in his voice as he looked up at her with his large glassy piercing baby blue eyes.  
"Sssh, I promise you're safe sweetie. Do you think you could drink some of this water?" She asked him slowly getting up and sitting beside him as she held the glass of water in her hands. Nolan slowly nodded at her.  
"That's it, good boy." She cooed as she lifted the glass bringing it to Nolan's lips and smiled as the young boy began to gulp it down immediately. Once Nolan had finished his water, Y/N set the glass on the table and then kneeled down in front of him grabbing a packet of antiseptic wipes and ripping it open with her teeth.  
"This is going to hurt a little so I need you to be really brave. Can you do that, honey?" She asked him. Nolan hesitated and stared at Y/N's expression. She was calm and offered him a friendly smile. Nolan gave her a weak smile and simple nod. Y/N gently took Nolan's face into the palm of her hand and began to dab at the cuts with the wipe making Nolan flinch or whine in pain every so often.  
"Sssh almost done, sweetie." She cooed continuing to dab away at the bloody cuts on his face. A few minutes of silence Nolan plucked up the courage to ask her some questions.  
"Your Liam's mom?" Nolan asked quietly. Y/N smiled and nodded at him.  
"Yes, honey." She answered.  
"What are you?" Nolan asked her. She could hear his voice shaking and see the fear in his eyes.  
"I'm just like you. We all are. We just have a few extra bits, that's all." She reassured him. Nolan looked down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. 

After 20 minutes of cleaning him up, she helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom so he could relieve himself and have a quick hot shower before changing into some fresh clothes.  
"I'll wait here in the bedroom, sweetie. It's ok. Try to relax and after we'll get you something to eat." She told him with a loving smile. Nolan nodded and scurried off into the bathroom.  
"Shout if you need anything, honey." Y/N told him. She set up the hairdryer on the table along with some lotion. She set the fan heater on so the room could warm up. 

Y/N sat on the bed in the spare room waiting for Nolan to finish. She rest her head in her hands and let out a big sigh.  
"Momma...?" Liam called as he stood against the door frame.  
"Hi baby, is everything ok?" Y/N smiled up at him and brushed his hair away from his face. Liam shook his head and gave her a nervous smile.  
"Are you mad at me, momma?" Liam asked her anxiously.  
"No baby, of course not. I'm proud of you for the doing the right thing and wanting to help that boy regardless of what happened." Y/N told him getting up and wrapping her arms around him and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.  
"What's going to happen to him?" Liam asked her. Y/N smiled and brushed his sandy brown hair away from his face and pressed another kiss to his nose.  
"We're going to do everything we can to help him. Your dad comes home later tonight. I already told him we have some company with us so he'll know what to do but right now Nolan is scared and he doesn't know who to trust so we have to show him that we'll protect him and he's safe here with us" Y/N told him. Liam nodded and rested his head against her chest. 

The door to the bathroom opened and out came a very shy and wet Nolan dressed in his fresh clothes. He stood awkwardly waiting not wanting to ruin the moment between Liam and his mom. Y/N looked up at him with a small smile to see him wrapped up in a large bath towel with his hair dripping wet.  
"Feeling better, honey?" Y/N asked him. Nolan nodded shyly.

Liam heard the door slide open downstairs and immediately picked up that Derek was back and rushed downstairs.  
"Who's here...?" Nolan asked her nervously.  
"It's ok, honey. It's just my husband, Derek. We'll go downstairs and meet him later ok?" She reassured him. She switched on the hairdryer and patted a spot on the bed for Nolan to sit down so she could dry his hair.  
"Is it ok if I dry your hair for you, sweetie? I don't want you catching a cold." She told him. Nolan gave her a small smile and nodded shyly.  
"Good boy. Then we'll head downstairs and get you something to eat. You must be hungry." She told him. 

After drying his hair, she took the lotion from the bedside table and gently applied it to his face being careful of all the cuts and bruises.  
"Good job, sweetheart. Let's head downstairs." She told him standing up. Nolan stood up but stared at her nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
"It's ok, honey. I promise, you're safe." Y/N smiled reassuring him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. She smiled and held her hand out for him to take giving him a smile silently telling him it was ok. 

At first Nolan hesitated but he really was hungry so he took her hand and let her guide him to the kitchen.  
"Hey baby." Derek called walking over to her embracing her in a hug and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. He looked at the younger boy cowering behind her. 

"You must be Nolan. I'm Derek." the older alpha introduced himself and held his hand out to shake his but the younger boy hid behind Y/N. She chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.  
"It's ok, sweetie. Derek won't bite." Y/N chuckled. Nolan looked up at the older alpha with a nervous smile.  
"Do you like pizza? We have some leftover from earlier today." Derek told him. Y/N followed behind him in the kitchen letting Nolan sit down as she plated up some pizza for him along with a glass of orange juice.  
"Eat up, sweetie. You must be hungry." She urged him. 

Liam walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Nolan was ok.  
"Hey." Liam called quietly giving the younger smile a small smile.  
"Hey," Nolan replied.  
"How're you doing?" Liam asked sitting on the chair beside him at the table. Nolan shrugged in response unsure what to make of the couple especially Y/N. She was extremely loving and motherly but she wasn't human and that still scared him. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Y/N asked the older alpha who nodded in response.  
"I'll be in the living room, sweetie. Call me if you need anything." She told him with a loving smile and gently ruffled his hair.  
"I'll take care of it, mom." Liam told her.  
"Thank you, baby." Y/N smiled in response. 

Y/N and Derek entered the living room.  
"You do realise we have to talk to him about everything that happened. Not just what happened with Liam but with the hunters. If he turned his back on them then can we really trust him?" Derek asked her.  
"I know and you're right. I'm still mad about what happened to Liam but he was the one who called me to help him. If Liam's giving him a chance then so should we. Maybe he can help us?" Y/N told him.  
"Baby, I get that you want to help him but please be careful. Remember he sided with the hunters in the first place. I don't want you, Liam or anyone we care about getting hurt because you let your guard down." Derek warned her.  
"I know and I'll be careful but right now he's terrified not only of the supernatural but of the hunters too. He doesn't know where he stands in all of this. If we could show him that we're not all monsters they think we are then maybe there's a chance at stopping all of this. We have to atleast try." Y/N told him. Derek looked at her for a few minutes and then sighed before nodding.  
"Ok, one chance. That's all he gets." Derek told her. Y/N nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you, Derek Hale." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"Let's hope he doesn't get us into any trouble." the older alpha replied still unsure as to whether or not he had made the right decision.


	3. I'll protect you

The couple headed into the kitchen and saw Liam talking to Nolan.   
"Boys, we need to talk." Derek stated standing in front of them followed by Y/N.  
"I don't agree with this. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt because you let your guard down and let him in." Derek began causing Nolan to look down into his lap and play with his fingers nervously.   
"But dad...?" Liam began to defend Nolan but Derek put his hand up to stop him.  
"But after what Y/N has told me. I'm willing to give him a chance. Pup, I know that you're trying to do the right thing. I get that and I'm proud of you but we still can't be too careful ok? Nolan, you can stay here with us and we'll protect you but if anyone gets hurt especially Y/N or Liam then there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" Derek told him. Nolan nodded his head at the Alpha. Derek nodded confidently and headed up to his study to continue working. Ll

After Nolan had finished eating, they headed into the living room where they all gathered around the couch. Y/N sat beside Nolan and gently wrapped an arm around him and covered him with a light blanket.   
"Don't mind Derek, sweetheart. He'd just a little on edge because of everything that's happening. I can't say I blame him. You'd be scared too if your family was in danger, huh?" She asked him. Nolan shrugged his shoulders.  
"I wouldn't know." He simply replied sniffling. Y/N sighed.   
Derek wondered into the living room followed by Liam and sat on the coffee table directly in front of Nolan. Liam sat beside Y/N resting his head against her shoulder.   
"Honey we have something extremely important to ask you. Can you tell me what happened to make you change your mind? What did the hunters do?" She asked him.   
"They're turning everyone against you. The hunters they forced me to hurt Liam. At first, I was just scared but now I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me". Nolan sobbed.   
"Sssh, honey. No one's going to hurt you remember. We're all going to keep you safe. If you help protect us, we're going to protect you too. You were very brave to make such a big decision and we're proud of you for wanting to help us." Y/N told him.   
"You won't hurt me..?" Nolan asked his voice shaking with fear.   
"No honey, of course not. We're all here to protect you. You can stay here with us and have one of the spare rooms ok?" She reassured him. Nolan thought for a moment and then nodded.   
"Good boy." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but stopped herself.   
"Can I give you a kiss, sweetie?" Y/N asked him. Nolan looked up at her at her with crystalline grey eyes and saw nothing but her sweet gentle smile and could feel the motherly love radiating from her. He blushed and nodded shyly. Y/N smiled and leaned forward again to press a kiss to his cheek. Nolan blushed furiously at her loving gesture. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was blushing in her arms.   
"My momma is the best, she'll take care of you too." Liam reassured his new friend. Y/N smiled and pressed a loving kiss to the young beta's cheek making him giggle like a playful toddler. 

Y/N let the boys pick out a movie and left them in the living room for a few minutes as she went to get them both mugs of warm milk mixed with a spoonful of honey. She set them down on the table in front of them. She pushed one of the mugs to Liam.   
"Drink your milk, baby." Y/N cooed sitting next to Liam and picking up his mug to slowly feed it him. She brushed Liam's hair to one side and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead before bringing the mug up to his mouth and letting him slowly sip it. Once he was done, Y/N wiped his mouth and pressed a kiss to his forehead lovingly praising him. 

Nolan looked at the exchange between the pack mother and her young beta and could see the love between them. Y/N wiped Liam's mouth of the milk moustache and got up going over to sit by Nolan.   
"Here let me feed you, sweetheart." She cooed picking up the mug and slowly bringing it to his lips. Nolan blushed but pressed his lips against the mug and happily gulped down the sweet warm and creamy liquid.   
"Good job, honey." Y/N smiled praising him as she took a tissue from the coffee table and gently took Nolan's face in her hand and wiped away his milk moustache and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She smiled and could see his eyes drooping.  
"Try and rest honey. You've both had a really long day. Everything else we'll figure out in the morning ok?" She cooed. 

She helped the boys settle down on the couch for a small nap letting them get comfortable and then covered them with a blanket. She ran her fingers through Liam's hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Goodnight my baby, I love you so much." She cooed at him. She walked over to Nolan and crouched down beside him. She did the same and ran her fingers lightly through his hair and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.   
"Goodnight honey. Sleep well. I promise things will get better." She cooed and sighed gently stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. She smiled when Nolan leaned in to her touch. She pressed another kiss to his cheek and sighed.

The boys had fallen asleep on the couch and Y/N didn't have the heart to wake them especially when they looked so adorable so she just let them rest coming in to check on them every so often. She knew Nolan was still having issues adjusting but sooner or later he would come around. 

Y/N dimmed the lights in the living room and pressed one last kiss to each of them forehead before heading upstairs to her bedroom. She found Derek already in bed reading of his many unlisted books.   
"Hey babe, the boys asleep?" He asked marking his page and setting his book down.   
"Yeah, they fell asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake them." She told him as she got changed into her pyjamas and put her hair up in a messy bun before joining Derek in bed. 

They settled down and Derek wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist as she rest her head on his chest.   
"It's going to take a while for him to come around." She told him letting out a sigh.   
"I know but we just need to give him a chance. Besides I know you. Liam was distant when we first took him in and now look at him." Derek chuckled. Y/N smiled at the thought.   
"Ok" She simply yawned and let herself fall asleep to the sound of Derek's heart beat. 

Y/N woke up in the early hours of the morning to go to the bathroom. She was about to head back to bed when she could sense something was off. The air smelt of anxiety and she could sense fear. Oh no. Nolan!

She headed downstairs and saw that he wasn't on the couch.   
"Nolan, honey?" She called almost in a whisper not wanting to wake Liam. She went into the kitchen and found him sat at the table with his head in hands and she could see him shaking and hear him taking large breaths.   
"Oh honey." Y/N sighed. She went to sit beside him and rest her hand on his back.   
"Honey, it's ok. You're ok." She cooed reassuring him. Nolan looked up at her with glossy eyes, his lips trembling and he shook his head at her.   
"No, no it isn't! It hurts. I don't know what to do. It hurts so much!" He cried.  
"Hey hey hey, honey. You're having an anxiety attack. Look at me. You need to calm your breathing. It's ok. I'm here. Just trust me" She continued to reassure him. She brushed his hair away from his face and gently used the pad of her thumb to wipe away his tears.   
"It's hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" He continued to cry in pain. It broke her heart seeing him so upset.   
"Come here honey, you're ok. You're going to be ok." She cooed. She guided him to sit on her lap as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair as he rest against her shoulder.   
"Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. That's it, good boy." She cooed as Nolan did as she said. She placed one arm around him and put the other on his chest lightly. It took a few minutes for him to calm down but when he did, the younger boy looked up at her with tear stained cheeks.   
"How did you do that?" He asked her.   
"Liam used to get really bad panic attacks too. I used to calm him down and use touch as a way of reassuring him. Either holding him or running my fingers through his hair just like I did with you and it works." She explained to him.   
"Why are you helping me?" He asked her his voice still trembling.  
"Because we made a promise to protect you." She reassured him.  
"Even after what I did to Liam?" He asked her nervously. Y/N sighed and nodded.  
"I am still upset about what happened to Liam but he's the one who chose to help you in the first place and I know he's trying to do the right thing regardless of what happened and if Liam thinks he can trust you after you helped him then we're willing to give you a chance too. We made a promise to protect you from the other hunters and that's what we're going to do." She reassured him. Nolan thought about her answer for a few minutes. After everything they had been through. The hunters had shot at their pack, they had even beaten up their son but they had still taken him in and here she was helping to calm him down after a panic attack. Nolan sighed and rest his head against her shoulder listening to her heartbeat.  
"I'm sorry about everything, Y/N." Nolan apologised sleepily.   
"I know sweetie. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Why don't you come upstairs and lay down with me and we can get some rest?" She asked him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Nolan gave her a small smile and nodded. 

Y/N held out her hand and Nolan held on to it instantly as she guided him upstairs to her bedroom. She slid in beside Derek under the duvet and opened it up to let Nolan climb in beside her. He rested on her arm against her chest. Y/N smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently stroked his cheek.   
"I'm right here, honey. Try and get some rest and we'll figure everything else out in the morning ok? If you need anything during the night just wake me." She told him. Nolan looked up at her with his beautiful baby blue eyes and saw nothing but love on Y/N's face. She smiled at him and leaned forward pressing another kiss to his forehead making him blush again. He nodded at her and closed his eyes to rest letting his sleep take over. Y/N watched over him gently running her fingers through his hair as he slept and leaned in to her touch. She couldn't help but smile down at him. He had been through so much and just needed someone to give him love, guidance and reassurance and that was exactly what she intended to do.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan has a nightmare and is too scared to ask for help so he goes down the the living room thinking he shouldn't be any trouble to them but Y/N wakes up and sees that he's not in her arms and goes to look for him. She finds him balled up on the couch layer learning he had a nightmare and does everything she can to make him feel safe and loved.

The next morning Y/N woke up in the early hours and found that Nolan wasn't in her arms. Slightly alarmed she got up and headed into the spare bedroom thinking he had probably been a little embarrassed and gone back to his own bed but she walked in and saw he wasn't there either. She decided to head downstairs and check if he was there. She grabbed her robe and put on her slippers making her way down to the living room. She saw a little lump on the couch covered in a blanket. She sighed a breath of relief and made her way over to him.   
"Nolan, baby?" She cooed quietly not wanting to startle him. She crouched down in front of him and rest her hand on his shoulder. 

The sudden touch made him jump up.  
"No please stop!" He cried out backing up into the couch even more.   
"Hey hey hey, sssh. It's ok, honey. I'm here. Is everything ok? What happened?" She asked him gently cupping his cheeks. Nolan looked down and shook his head. Y/N could hear his heart beating rapidly. He was scared.  
"Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?" She asked him. Nolan's heart skipped a beat that Y/N still picked up but he still shook his head.   
"Sweetie, it's ok. You should have woken me up. You don't have to be scared. You're safe here." She reassured him. She sat beside him on the couch and wrapped am arm around him holding him close.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. Nolan closed his eyes and took a deep breath but shook his head.   
"Sssh, it's ok. You tell me when you're ready. I'm right here, baby." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Nolan rested against Y/N as she ran her fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
"It was the hunters. They didn't just hurt you but they hurt Derek and Liam and all the others but I tried to stop them I promise I did. I tried to keep you all safe but but I couldn't and then...and then they got me too." He told her his words trembling as tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed. 

Y/N's heart broke hearing Nolan breakdown. She gently pulled the young boy onto her lap, wrapped her arms around him and rocked him. She was slightly surprised when he leaned against her and sobbed into shoulder.   
"Sssh you're ok, honey. It's all over now. Everyone's safe. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let that happen ok? You've already took such a big step in wanting to help us and I couldn't be more proud of you." She reassured him.  
"You are?" He asked looking up at her with glossy baby blue eyes. Y/N smiled down at him and nodded. She gently wiped away his tears and cupped his cheeks before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"You need to sleep, honey. I can see how tired you are." She told him running her fingers through his hair. Nolan looked up at her and shook his head looking down at his lap.  
"No, I can't." He told her. Y/N sighed sadly and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her.  
"You're scared you're going to have another nightmares aren't you sweetie?" She asked him. Nolan looked at her with fear in his eyes and nodded. Y/N pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Don't be scared, baby. I'm right here. I'll keep you safe besides I'll be here watching over you and when you wake up later I'll make you yummy pancakes for breakfast." She cooed.   
"Chocolate pancakes?" He asked her timidly. Y/N smiled and nodded pressing another kiss to his forehead.  
"Chocolate pancakes it is, sweetie. They're Liam's favourite too."   
"Let's get comfy on here, shall we?" She asked shuffling on to the sofa more. She stretched out her legs and let Nolan lay beside her as he snuggled into her. Y/N turned on the tv turning down the volume watching an old episode of friends. 

Y/N leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she ran her ringers though his hair smiling as he nuzzled close to her as he let himself fall asleep. Halfway through he migrated from her side to on top of her. Y/N chuckled at how adorable he looked. Nolan was resting against her shoulder softly snoring. Y/N wrapped her arms around him gently rubbing circles on his back as he slept. The poor thing was exhausted. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently resting her head on top of his and slowly falling asleep herself.


End file.
